


Love is love

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantastic Racism, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: Tanya West thought that she was alone and that no one would understand what it was like to be different, especially with current racism and attitudes towards magic.Until she found solace in Franklin Mott...
Relationships: Franklin Mott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Love is love

Tanya West gazed out of the window which faced the street, watching the cars driving by close in a traffic jam. Of course she didn't have to worry about such things because she had magic and was able to use it how she pleased (so long no one was murdered). Just as Tanya opened the book of Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck, there came a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tanya called.

Keeva Carpenter was a stout woman with a colourful dress and Mary Jane heels. She had red shoulder length hair. She was a fellow witch and of the same coven as Tanya and a good friend of Tanya as well.

"What is it, Keeva?" Tanya asked.

"Uh, um, there's two drunkards and they are desecrating your sacred 'shrine'. You know, the place you like to go when you want to be alone."

Tanya clenched her fists as the fury boiled within her being. 

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"Yes, but first get Scarlett. I will meet you there."

Keeva nodded and hastened out of the room.

Tanya arrived at her favourite place and it was just as she feared. The two men who had been drinking were making fools of themselves, laughing and pissing like dogs. 

"Whoo. Big night. Whoo!"

"Hey, hey. Just ride on that sh1t. F*ck that sh1t."

"I'll ride that sh1t like a pony. Hey, this is where it happened, dude. Andy put that serial-killer nigger down right here."

"Oh, sh1t. Hey! Sh1t. It's the freak's girlfriend."

"His name was Gabriel, you racist git!" Tanya seethed.

"Well, you're the one who went and f*cked a killer, bitch."

It was not true. Tanya knew herself and she knew she had been dating Gabriel for three months. They hadn't slept together for crying out loud.

Before Tanya could do anything, drunkard #2 was in an armlock.

"Apologise to the lady," another guy's voice said.

"Serial killer weren't enough for you?" The second drunkard slurred. "Now you gotta go f*ck a goddamn vamper too?"

"I said, apologise to the lady."

"F*ck you."

"Right back at you, pendejo," Tanya retorted and slugged the guy in the face. And again and again. And again.

Keeva arrived on the scene with Scarlett Bello who was tall, had black hair, and was pale like a Goth, or… a vampire.

"More vampires?" The drunkard who had been punched asked.

"None of your business," Scarlett calmly stated. "Get lost."

Then Tanya closely noticed the guy who had the second drunk man in an armlock. He was Tall, Dark, and Handsome, especially with the raven hair, the cerulean eyes and that voice! Wow!

"Did that punching turn you on, mate?" Tanya questioned the vampire. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name … is Franklin."

"Franklin. Cool. I'm Tanya. This is Scarlett and Keeva."

Terra - old African American woman wearing a yellow hat and glasses and fancy jewellery.

Terra advised: "Be with who you love."

"Yes, ma'am," Tanya answered.

"Does he treat you right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Respect you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go for it."

growled in his throat as he took her into his arms and felt her silky skin caress his own. He bore her down to lie in the soft grass beside the fire. He gave her a soft kiss and moved to lie on top of her beautiful body. He parted her knees and moved into the apex of her thighs with a heartfelt groan. He had wanted her for so long, for as long as he could remember. 


End file.
